Tom's Betrothed
by LibbyLumos
Summary: Tom Riddle was part of a prophecy, that fair few knew of. However, when the desire of his prophecy is murdered, alongside her mother, he swears his revenge on all those Muggleborn after rumours that the deaths were Lily Potter's doing. -ON HOLD-
1. Connections

**This idea literally just popped into my head, so I typed it all up in like… ten minutes, which I think is a record for a chapter this long XD**

**So yeah, as you can see, it's a Voldemort/Tom Riddle and Hermione Fic… I'm a little obsessed with them right now… I got bored so I went down all of the names in the selection of Characters along with Hermione in the M Rated section… Let me tell you… There are some weird ones… but some are good… I'll put a list at the bottom :D **

**Anywaaaay, I hope you like this story :D It's the start of a long one, I believe :D **

~Riddle Manor~

An angry hiss ripped through the halls of Riddle Manor and one man, in one of the backroom's, dropped dead in his path. No wounds were obvious, and the quick green light was the only evidence of what had killed him.

Severus Snape was late. He'd been held back again by his incompetent students. He had hoped for his sake that the Dark Lord was not angry. Now, he feared the worst, but masked it all behind the mask he had learned to wear for most of his life, and the mask he was supplied with by the Lord in his teenage years.

Voldemort was pacing in his office. Well, it wasn't an office per-say, more of a room with a table and a chair and stacks of papers. This was his father's office once before him. Not anymore.

"My Lord?" Severus was the first to speak. Voldemort stopped pacing and stared into Severus' eyes, red on black.

"She's alive, Severus," he whispered. He looked afraid, happy and hurt, "I felt her."

Severus' heart soared in happiness, "You are sure, Master?"

"As I've ever been."

Severus tilted his head slightly, "If I may, my Lord," he stopped for a moment, waiting for his Master to reject him. When nothing was said, and Voldemort just stared deep into his eyes, he continued, "Why do you look so… saddened… by the news?"

"It's activated by pleasure, Severus," he whispered, "The charm I put on her, all those years ago, when I first saw her. It's activated when the person who is charmed encounters pleasure with another person."

Severus nodded. He understood the pain the man before him was going through. He was thought to be evil for all of the wrong reasons, but he was doing what he did out of love.

"Return back to Dumbledore, for tonight, Severus," Voldemort hissed, "I need to calm myself down, and I do not wish to kill you. Soon, we start searching for her."

Severus smiled to himself. If anyone could find her, the Dark Lord could. He was known for being successful in hunting his victims down.

But this case might be harder.

The girl didn't know who she really was, hell; they didn't even know who she was or what she looked like, or even her name. All they knew was that she was alive, she was a girl, and she was seventeen years old.

~12 Grimmauld Place~

Anger ripped through Hermione as she shoved Ron off of her, "Leave me alone." She growled, and she punched him, square in the nose.

Ron was dumbfounded, and so was she. She'd never acted like that before. She wasn't even angry with him, but something was coursing through her veins, and she felt… betrayed?

Hermione shivered and blinked a few times. Things had just been advancing well; her and Ron were about to sleep together and he'd been just about to give her her first orgasm before she threw him off. Of course, she hadn't given it all up just yet, he had to use his hands and wait a couple more months before she let his nether regions anywhere near that part of her.

She had all the control, and she loved it.

But now, it didn't look that way. Blood was pouring from Ron's nose, and Hermione quickly hoisted herself off of the bed.

"Shit," she murmured, "Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry."

"Don't touch me," he whimpered, "Leave me alone. We're over!" He crawled backwards, holding his shirt, which they had discarded moments before, to his bleeding nose. He quickly reached the door and rushed down the stairs, as far away from Hermione as possible.

Hermione sobbed quietly to herself. She didn't know what had come over her, and the anger she felt… she could have killed him if she'd tried.

She felt like she could murder someone.

But she wouldn't; she wasn't that kind of person.

Hermione grabbed her knickers from the bottom of the bed and pulled them back on, along with her jeans, and refastened the back of her bra. Looking quickly into the mirror, she deemed herself appropriate enough to venture back downstairs and find out how Ron was.

She was cautious down each step, listening out for where the others were and what they were talking about.

Ginny was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. She grabbed Hermione by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall, "What the hell did you do to him?" she growled.

"I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to, what? He looks absolutely terrified!"

Hermione pushed Ginny off of her. "I punched him, okay?" she sighed, running a hand down her face, "I got angry, and I don't know why, and then suddenly… I punched him, which makes no sense to me, because I was having the time of my life…"

Ginny stared at Hermione for a moment, "But that makes no sense."

"What do you mean, 'that makes no sense'?"

"Ron's been rambling that you turned into an evil, murdering demon."

Hermione growled and stalked into the kitchen where Ron was being poked and prodded by Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, it's just a broken nose, do give the boy some room to breathe."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her exasperated professor, staring at the woman. When Mrs. Weasley did not listen to him, he turned around and stalked out of the room, returning with two vials and handing them to her.

"Blood replenishing potion and pain potion," he grumbled, "Now, fix his nose and give him those and he'll no longer need you strapping him down to a chair over something to trivial."

"Trivial?" Ron gasped, "She's a demon, a demon, I'm telling you!"

Mrs. Weasley hit Ron lightly over the back of his head, causing more blood to spill from his nose, "Don't be so cruel, Ronald," she scolded, "I'm sure you did something to start her off."

"Actually, he didn't," Hermione whispered. She stepped into the room and all eyes turned to her. She tried to catch Ron's eye, but he was leaning back rigidly in his chair, trying to escape and get further away.

"What do you mean, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I don't… I don't know what happened," she said slowly, "One minute, everything is fine, great even, and the next, I punched him. I don't even… I wasn't even angry… Well, I was… I just… I had no reason to be."

Severus was the next to speak, almost interrupting her last sentence, "What was the worst feeling you felt?" He was approaching her, and from the corner of her eye, she saw Remus attempt to step in before Dumbledore shot out a hand, halting him.

"I felt… I felt betrayed," she whispered, "I felt as if I was being betrayed… and then as if I was betraying someone else." She took in a deep breath, "But that makes no sense, does it? I'm not... _wasn't_ going out with anyone except Ron."

Severus led her to a wooden chair and sat her down, kneeling between her legs and cupping her face in his hands. He turned quickly to face Ron, "What did her eyes look like when it happened?"

"What?" Ron stuttered.

"Come on, boy, what did they look like?"

"Red. They flashed bright red. She's evil!" he hissed at her. Hermione whimpered.

"What's happening to me?" she whispered to Severus. He turned back to her and studied her once, intensely, before turning to Dumbledore.

"Albus," he started.

"I know," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with the excitement of this situation.

"I can't-"

"Then don't."

"But what if-"

"It won't."

Hermione panicked. This had something to do with her, and she knew it. She was afraid of the whole situation, and no one would give her the answers she wanted.

Severus nodded and touched Hermione's cheek once more before standing, turning on his heel, and walking out the door.

**There ya go :D I hope you liked it…**

**Here's a really good stories that I have read this week… I'm gonna do that from now on:**

**Peeves/Hermione:**

_**Finding True Happiness by CeliaEquus**_

_**Summary: **Hermione needed romance; Peeves needed a willing virgin. One lonely; one bored. Could they make magic together? Warning: Many lemons. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and I'm not making money from this._

**My Thoughts: **Lemons… Lots and lots of juicy lemons… Starts with a lemon too, made me happy :D I like lemons, but I can't write them -.- But this story… oh my god, this story is amazing and I love it way much more than I should. It's the only one in the Hermione/Peeves section under M Rated, so it should be easy for you to find but my god, I laughed so hard I cried. I think I scared my dogs a little when I was lying on the sofa beside them, shrieking… Seriously, check it out… I've just finished reading it :D [Mention I sent you ;D]

**Also, check out some of my other stories :D I have another Voldemort/Hermione story on hold, because it's very dark and creepy…. I might post it later… you never know. Maybe I can fit it in here as a dream at some point, cause it's not really going anywhere else XD**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter :D **

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER! **

**Auralee xx**


	2. Confrontations

**IF ANYONE IS WILLING TO BETA, LET ME KNOW! PLEASE! **

**So I got looooads of reviews for the last chapter, and that made me very happy :D**

**So thanks to: II Lady Athena II, Caro09, Tigers45, Heart of Lies, sweet-tang-honey, As mad as one can get, cosmoGirl666, Tasmyn and hateme101 for your reviews on the last chapter :D**

**Oh and Midnight Lost, thank you for your review :D There was something about this chapter that I didn't like, and you pointed it out :D so thank you, because now I've changed it so I actually don't hate it as much!**

**~Ministry Of Magic~ End Of 5th Year~**

The rest of the year had passed by quickly. Umbridge was as irritating as she had been at the beginning, if not worse, and Hermione was frustrated with the lack of spell and defense knowledge that her brain could take in.

The DA had been the perfect distraction for her, but of course, that was taken away too.

Frustration was starting to boil over in her. Dumbledore still had not told her what Professor Snape had been talking about, back in Grimmauld Place over Christmas, and the Headmaster had disappeared with the revealing of the DA, and the Potions Master had been watching her even more now than he had been before.

She was annoyed and confused, kept in the dark.

Hermione did not like being kept in the dark.

But now, she was truly 'in the dark'; her, Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville and Ginny were inside the Ministry Of Magic, and right now, Hermione was searching for Harry. She could hear the shouting, the endless chanting of spells and taunting comments and the evil manic laughter which could only mean one thing; _he_ was here…

Hermione was running as fast as she could, through the little corridors, trying to find Harry, as she had been since he'd run off after Bellatrix Lestange.

"Harry?" she screamed, fearfully. She heard Voldemort's voice die down slightly, whilst Harry's got louder, more confident.

"AVADA KEDAV-"

"PROTEGO!"

"CRUCIO!"

"STUPIFY!"

"HAD ENOUGH YET POTTER?" The smugness in his voice was eminent; he didn't believe he could be beaten, "READY TO GIVE YOURSELF UP?" he snorted.

Harry's anger was boiling, and he rapidly threw as many spells as he could name off the top of his head, towards the Dark Lord

He was distracted by his anger, so he couldn't see the large boulder, most likely from the demolished walls that surrounded them, flying towards his head. Hermione leapt out of the shadows and pushed Harry away as the rock smashed into the back of her head, propelling her forwards, landing just a few feet before _him_. Her head was bleeding heavily and she could feel her consciousness draining from her.

Voldemort swiftly kicked her side, flipping her over, and glared down at her.

"How dare you get involved in someone else's battle!" he snarled, "You impotent little Mudblood!"

He hissed slightly, before addressing Harry once more, "Any last words to your little Mudblood friend?" he smirked, raising his wand and aiming it at her head.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Tom?" A strong voice enquired.

Voldemort's head snapped up to watch Dumbledore as the man stepped out of the dazzling green flames from the Floo. He hesitated slightly, confused and irritated, "She's a filthy Mudblood, Albus." He growled, "Surely you remember that I feel no remorse for her kind."

"Look into her eyes, Tom." Dumbledore was approaching slowly, one hand spinning a dusty yellow ball that was much like Harry's prophecy had looked like. Harry could read very few of the words written on the front, Hermione's name, and the hint of another, "Tell me… who does she looks like?"

Voldemort furrowed his brow and glanced down once at the girl below him before it snapped, "Amelie?" His eyes widened and he looked back up to Dumbledore, "But… Amelie was older… _is _older?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly, "That's not Amelie," he said, "That is her daughter."

Hermione was lying beneath him on the floor, hair splayed out either side of her head, like a halo. Blood was seeping through the bushy strands.

"Daughter? This is Amelie's daughter? She… she looks just like…" he stammered, "How could I not have… I almost…" Voldemort fell to his knees before the girl and lifted her head from the floor.

Harry stepped forward slightly with his wand held aloft, ready to cast a curse, but Dumbledore's hand stopped him, "Leave this, Harry," he whispered, "This is not your battle."

"Not my battle?" he gasped, "I've been fighting this battle since I was born, and my father died for it, and now you're telling me to leave it?"

Voldemort dropped to his knees, reaching a hand out to lift Hermione's head off of the floor, "What's her name?" he asked. He was casting a few charms, quickly, shakily, sobbing and gasping, trying to stop the blood flow. She lay unconscious in his arms.

Dumbledore put a hand on Harry's shoulder and nodded for him to speak.

"Hermione… Hermione Granger," he said, slowly.

Voldemort's eyes flickered up to meet Harry's and Harry took a deep breath from the difference that was eminent in his face. His eyes were dark now, not red, and his skin, it was softer, less pale. He seemed to have emotion, a single expression.

"Is it her, Albus?" he asked. His breath was short, shocked, afraid.

Another Floo erupted behind Harry, but before he could turn to look, Severus Snape was stalking up the steps, towards Voldemort. He knelt down, slightly in front of him, and looked Voldemort in the eyes.

The Dark Lord backed down.

Harry watched, eyes wide, as Severus pulled Hermione's unconscious body into his lap, and turned her head slightly to the side.

Voldemort stood and faced Severus, "You _knew_?" he shouted, angrily, "You knew and _never _told me!"

"I only found out at the end of the summer, my Lord," Severus murmured, pouring a Blood Replenishing Potion down Hermione's throat, "I had to be sure before I told you."

Angrily, Voldemort nodded, before placing a hand on Severus' shoulder and apparating the three away.

Harry stood, glaring angrily at the empty space his nemesis had been standing.

"Professor!" he growled, "How could you let that happen?"

Dumbledore tapped his wand to the name tags on the prophecy, smirking.

"There are some things that I cannot change, Harry. Your prophecy was not one of them, but hers was." He smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Trust me Harry, this will end for the better." The older man patted the younger on the shoulder, before also apparating out.

Harry stretched a hand out to catch the falling orb. His eyes widened as he read the two names inscribed on the front.

A.L.R to S.T.S

_Hermione Jean Granger [Snape] and Tom Marvolo Riddle_

~Riddle Manor~

Hermione's eyes fluttered open and tried to sit up, wincing as she moved. A hand stopped her, just held in front of her, but not touching.

"Don't move," whispered a voice. Hermione lifted her head slightly to look into the eyes of Professor Snape, "You need to rest."

She furrowed her eyebrow at him and fell back cautiously, onto the pillow. She winced again, a sharp, shooting pain hitting the back of her skull.

The bed felt... right. It wasn't her one from Grimmauld Place, that much she was certain. Just from the walls, she could tell.

The walls were just… stone. The bed sheets were black and plain silk. The small room seemed almost empty from furniture aside from the king sized bed, the two chairs on either side, a chest of drawers, a wardrobe and a bookshelf, which was full of books she had never read before.

"What happened?" she muttered.

"You confronted Voldemort," he muttered. He moved his chair closer to her and leant forwards, brushing the hair out of her eyes. He was too gentle for the Severus Snape that Hermione remembered, but she said nothing, just continued to watch him, brown meeting black.

"And then what happened?" she whispered, "Why aren't I dead?"

"Dumbledore arrived. He spoke to Voldemort, told him the truth-"

"'The truth'? What truth?"

Severus winced and sighed heavily, "That, I am not sure you are ready to hear."

Hermione groaned, "I want to know. You can't keep saying things like this and then expecting me to just carry on!"

"Just sleep, Hermione," Severus whispered, "We will explain everything to you in time."

Hermione growled, but followed his instructions, closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to take her.

Her dreams were full of dark eyes. One set were almost black and crinkled with age, smiling down at her with joy. Another set matched the same expression, but with Hermione's eye colour.

The last were almost as dark as the first, but were softer, and looked at Hermione with such happiness.

She wasn't pleased when she woke up, until she realized that those very eyes were looking down at her.

**And that concludes Chapter Two!**

**IF ANYONE IS WILLING TO BETA, LET ME KNOW! PLEASE! **

**Anyway, here is my suggestion for an amazing story that I have read this week: **

**Tom Riddle/Hermione:**

_**The Tale Of A Twisted Love by myheart112810**_

_**Summary: **_

_During a mission bent on revenge Hermione is tossed into the past with none other then TomRiddle himself. MATURE! Rape/torture/angst/romance/death read and review-they keep me going._

**My Thoughts: **I loved this story! I'm currently following the sequel, which is only on Chapter Four, but I am sooo excited. There are so many things in here that you don't expect and I absolutely loved it. I really hope you guys will read this one, because OMR is it amazing!

**REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER! [Even though I didn't last week… again… so sorry, I promise to be better!] **

**Auralee xx**


End file.
